


Believing

by Esswei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, because look I just don't think Vision would have a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esswei/pseuds/Esswei
Summary: He's the only one who makes her feel like she's not pretending.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Believing

Wanda hadn’t had a lot of sex in her life. But she’d had enough to know the act seemed to inevitably require a certain suspension of disbelief. A lot of pretending - on both sides. Pretending that she was more into the guy she was fucking that she really was, that she had any real interest in him that extended beyond stress relief, that she’d come away satisfied. And the guy, he would tell her that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, that he would text her the next day, that no one had ever used their mouth on him that way. 

It was all fake, all faked, and she didn’t believe any of it.

That was, until she met Vision.

Vision, whose synthetic brain did not seem to just dull the response of his amygdala but whatever part of the brain that controlled his ability to lie. The only one who of the Avengers didn’t treat her like a kid. Who told her to her face that people were scared of her, but just as truthfully told her that he wasn’t. Who plainly stated when he didn’t understand the joke in the episode of The Brady Bunch they were watching, and never let out a laugh he didn’t mean.

And as lost in the fog of grief that she was, the confusion of being in a foreign country, of being simultaneously mistrusted and used as a pawn and overlooked, she gravitated towards this man who was the only damn person - well, synthezoid - who really looked at her. The only one who saw her for what she was - a scared woman aching with bone-deep sorrow - and was still willing to spend time with her, and sit on her bed, and watch whatever dumb episode of television that she wanted. 

Watching TV together - when had that become a routine? She wasn’t sure, but now Vision phased into her room almost every night to watch an hour of whatever show she had on. When Clint heard of the ritual, he made some weird joke about Netflix and being cold that went completely over both of their heads. But it worked for them - an hour of simplicity in the midst of the constant chaos around them, often the only thing that Wanda looked forward to at the end of a hard day. 

She was walking him through the classics, and tonight was the famous chocolate factory episode of I Love Lucy. He had come a lot farther in his understanding of sitcoms since his initial confusion at the genre, and now he needed no explanation before he started laughing loudly at Lucy’s predicament. 

“I’d like to see you in that factory,” Wanda said to him as Lucy and Ethel started shoving chocolates into their mouths. “You wouldn’t have any problems wrapping those candies.” 

“Neither would you,” Vision pointed out. 

“That’s true, but I think the hat would look much better on you,” she teased.

“Oh, Wanda, you would pull off that hat spectacularly. Then again, you’d look beautiful in anything,” he said. 

She chuckled, but when she glanced over at him he wasn’t smiling. Instead, his eyes held hers for a second too long before they dropped down to her lap, the laugh track breaking up the awkward silence.

Because, okay - she had thought about it. Thought about him. That way. Wondering if he could feel the same way about her, synthezoid that he was. And feeling like maybe he did. 

His gaze was back at the television, but she wasn’t going to let yet another moment pass them by. She leaned into him, experimentally, and was surprised when his arm reached across her shoulders, a gentle squeeze that jolted through her. She let out a short laugh, more of a heavy breath than a chuckle, and he turned towards her, his gaze meeting hers again. 

“Wanda-”

“Vis?”

“I really want to kiss you,” he whispered.

That was all it took for her to press her lips against his. She had not kissed someone in a very long time, and she was clumsy on the approach, her mouth landing more on his cheek than his own. She started to pull back, letting out an embarrassed laugh, but his warm hands rose up to her face and drew her back to him. 

His hands stayed on her face as her bottom lip slotted between his own. The kiss was chaste, but she was surprised at her body’s reaction to it, a dull ache spreading quickly from between her legs. He kissed her again, and as his thumb caressed her cheek the ache sharpened into a twist of arousal. 

She had been sitting next to him, but the second his tongue swiped across her bottom lip, she figured that was quite enough of that. She pulled herself onto her knees and swung herself over him, settled into his lap. He let out a soft sigh, one of his hands grasping her back, under her shirt, the other dropping to her hip. His thumb rubbed a small circle on her inner thigh, and a moan escaped from her as she ground down against him. 

Oh. He - he must not have been as excited as her, because as she pressed down she couldn’t feel his hardness. Wanda, on the other hand, was more turned on than she could remember being in her life, or at least a very long time. Slightly chastened at the disparity, she pulled her mouth away from his and started placing open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Vision rewarded her with a groan, pulling his hand away from her hip and fisting it in her hair. 

Meanwhile, the hand that was inching up her back had reached her bra, and his fingers started gently fingering the straps. “Can I -?” he whispered, his lips rested against her hairline. 

“You’re more than welcome, but it might help if you take my shirt off first,” Wanda said, smirking. 

“Right, yes, of course, first things first,” Vision laughed, and she pulled away from his neck long enough for him to tug her shirt off in one smooth motion, his deft fingers immediately making quick work of her bra. He stared at her for a long moment, before his eyes flickered up and met her own. 

“You’re really, really gorgeous,” he said, and there was no doubting the earnestness of his voice. 

“So are you,” she whispered back, cupping his cheek gently. 

He placed a soft kiss against her palm, then surged forward, breaking the tenderness of the moment with a rather desperate kiss. His hand wrapped around her back again, but this time he gently pulled her towards him, bringing her flush against him on the bed. Impatient to feel him against her, she tugged at his shirt, and he lifted himself up so she could pull it off of him. 

She needed a moment herself to gaze at him, trailing her hand down his bare chest. He let out a soft hum. Encouraged by the progress they were making, she drifted her hand further down, resting them on top of his belt. She looked at him for reassurance and was stopped in her tracks as he tensed, his eyes suddenly refusing to meet her own. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, a feeling of dread settling in her chest. Had she misread Vision after all? 

“I - Wanda - I’m afraid you might not find what you expect down there,” he said. She stared at him and blinked, slowly. He gave a short, dry chuckle. 

“Wanda, I was not created with all of the. . . features. . . that one might expect from a human male,” Vision said. “I don’t quite think that this was anticipated,” he said, waving a hand between them. “This sexual, well, use case of my body. That’s obviously the wrong wording, of course, I don’t mean to-”

“Vision-” she cut him off. “It’s okay.”

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” he rushed to add. “I can alter my appearance, of course. I can create certain - appendages - to your exact specifications, I might add,” he said, with a chuckle that belied his insecurities.

“Vision,” she said again, this time placing a finger over his lips. “I don’t want you to change. I want you exactly as you are, right now. Just tell me what feels good to you.” 

She slid her hand lower and cupped his smooth crotch through his pants. “Does this feel good?” she whispered.

If he was blushing, Wanda couldn't tell. “Y-yes,” he said hoarsely, “But, Wanda, what I want - ”

Here, he hesitated. Wanda brought her hand back up and rested it on his chest, looking into his eyes, patiently waiting. 

“What I want is to feel you.” 

A ripple of desire pulsed downard from Wanda’s stomach at his words, so obviously strangled with longing. All she could do was nod wordlessly. 

Vision gently pushed her off of him, moving her beside on the bed. His right hand slowly trailed down her body. He undid the button and zipper of her jeans, hooking his fingers into them and pulling them down along with her underwear in one smooth motion. He rested his hand back up on the dip of her waist and met her eyes once again. She smiled at him. He smiled back, swallowing heavily, as his hand began to drift down her body, through the coarse hair between her legs. 

“Vis,” she said breathily, and he let out a moan as he dragged his finger over her in a lazy circle. “Vis -” 

She shifted towards him to get a better angle, pulling her left leg over his own. She nestled her face back into his neck, her lips parting to rest upon the firm flesh that awaited her there.

This new angle opened her up to him, and he added a second finger, his moves becoming more explorative. His fingers moved against her so gently that all she could do was dig her hands into his shoulders to beg for more. 

As her hips began to move on their own accord, her tongue darted out to taste the flesh of his neck, licking a long stripe up his throat. He groaned in response, and the hand that wasn’t against her warmth wrapped around her back and grabbed her breast with a rough clumsiness that caused her hips to jerk against his fingers. 

“You feel amazing,” he breathed into her ear. 

She nipped his neck in response, a sharp bite that wouldn’t show against Vision's red skin but succeeded in drawing a groan from him. He pressed a wet kiss against her forehead and then moved his mouth back down to her lips as his fingers quickened their efforts against her. 

“Vision - Vis- God, you’re so good, that’s so, I’m going to, please-” she whimpered, and there was a part of her that hated to beg, hated to want so openly, but how could she listen to that now? She lifted her eyes up and met Vision's clear blue ones, looking at her with a clarity she had never before seen in her life, a look that pushed her over the edge. “I'm coming,” she gasped against his lips, and his hot mouth swallowed her moans as her hips erratically pulsed against him. 

She shook twice as the quiver made its way through her body before falling still. Flushed, breathing heavily, she slowly opened her lids to find Vision once again gazing back at her. 

“Did you -” she asked, her voice shaking, “Can I-”

He answered her with another open-mouthed kiss, his tongue sliding against hers as he slowly pulled his fingers away from her. 

“No,” he said. “That was all I needed.”

And looking into those unguarded eyes of his - she believed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actively avoided the MCU for years but WandaVision got me y'all. first time writing smut because I think the "vision wouldn't have a dick" story needs. to. be. told.


End file.
